1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device that can be easily stacked, a stacking method thereof, and a data storage device assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, high portability has become one of the most important features of today's storage media along with large storage capacity. Accordingly, highly portable flash drive has become one of today's most indispensable digital products. A flash drive has a flash memory as its storage component, and a flash memory is a non-volatile memory (data stored therein won't be lost when power is turned off) and offers such advantages as being programmable and erasable, high access speed, and low power consumption. Thus, conventional 3.5″ floppy disk and CD that have either small storage capacity or inconvenient data update performance are gradually replaced by flash drive that comes with plug-and-play and hot plug features.
Generally speaking, a host system can write data into or read data from a flash drive conveniently as long as the host system comes with a transmission interface compatible to the flash drive. Accordingly, the portability of data is greatly improved. Thus, nowadays, people are getting used to storing data in flash drives, and one usually has more than one flash drive products. However, since flash drive products are usually very small, how to effectively keep and manage several flash drive products has become one of the major subjects to today's flash drive manufacturers.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.